1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas venting required during the construction and continuing maintenance of solid waste landfill closure projects and other synthetically lined facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, no prior art exists that is comparable with the invention. The present method of field personnel cutting the liner to alleviate the "ballooning" effect caused by gas build-up under synthetic lined landfill closure projects has proven to be costly and at times even dangerous. The holes cut would require additional liner welded above the hole to reduce the chance of water infiltration. Eventually, the "doghouse" as it is known, must be repaired with a patch, a piece of liner welded over the gas opening. This is a major disadvantage because the liner subcontractor must remobilize to the site, thereby adding additional costs to the project. The remobilization costs can be exorbitant, depending on the liner subcontractors location at the time. The project completion schedule can also be severely delayed. This can result in additional costs due to potential fines imposed by governing regulatory agencies. Additionally, the potential for fire is eliminated during welding because the invention allows the methane gas to escape while welding the "skirt" of the invention to the liner material.